Fairy Dust Cupcakes
by GrouchyMcEyebrows
Summary: Roxas and his lover Riku are living a happy life until Demyx, a fairy godmother grants him a secret wish! Now he has to learn how to cope with being pregnant! But with friends like Hayner, Axel and Namine its hard to stay sane :P RikuRoku Mpreg
1. stranger with sherbet

This is probably one of the first fanfic's that I've started and might actually finish : ) now I know how my friend feels xD I hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH2 or its characters!

Roxas quickly made his way down the empty street. His blue eyes scanned the street even though there was no-one there. His arms clutched protectively at the bag of shopping as he walked at a fast pace.

"Oh I can't be late, not today!" He whined to himself. Roxas desperately wished that the train hadn't been late because today was the first day that Riku would be home early. It had been so long since the silver haired lover of Roxas had been able to get home early and Roxas was going to be late!

A stitch in his side made Roxas admit defeat and he slowed to a walk. Roxas enjoyed walking because it gave him time to think about his life. It was a really odd thing to do but it made him feel better about himself. Coming out to his parents had been especially hard and he felt lucky to have someone like Riku there to help him through his dark times. He still remembered the night like it was yesterday.

"_Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you both" Roxas said softly. His mother looked slightly worried, most likely afraid that he was admitting to taking drugs. _

"_I…I'm, gay" He said after a small pause. They both sat there, completely still as Roxas took a couple of calming down breathes. _

"_Son? I think you're being silly, maybe we should send you on the same camp that we sent your older brother on" His father said with a serious look._

_Roxas shook his head, knowing full well the camp hadn't changed Cloud's sexual preference; in fact it had only made Cloud rebel more until he was kicked out of the house. _

"_No, I'm not going down the wrong path or anything" He said quickly before his mum would start quoting the bible. "I … I'm in love with someone and I want to spend the rest of my life with him" Roxas said these words and believed them with all his heart. No matter what, he'd stay by Riku's side. _

_But his father still was dead set on changing his son's mind. _

"_No, you're just going through puberty now and it's your damn teenage hormones" He paused to think. "You obviously watch to much television so from now on I'm restricting it to three hours a week and I have to be there to make you don't watch any…faggot shows" Roxas couldn't believe that his father was trying to put the blame on his son's lifestyle. _

"_Dad please!" He tried. "It's not my life that's made me this way; it's just how I've felt inside" _

"_I will not lose another son to this!! This Disease!!" his father yelled. Roxas felt a bit scared now, it wasn't often that his father would get angry like this. He turned to look at his mother and only saw disappointment in her eyes. _

"_I thought you were better then this" He whispered and grabbed Roxas by the hem of his shirt._

_Roxas shivered and looked up at him. "…Dad?"_

"_I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THEN THIS!!" His father screamed and threw Roxas across the room. Roxas felt his body light up with pain unlike anything he'd ever felt. He groaned and rolled away from the wall, confused and sad. _

"_Dad? I'm sorry I can't be the son you wanted but I'm gay and I love Riku, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Roxas didn't understand why he was apologizing when his father was the one at fault. _

Roxas quickly shook his head of the memory. That was all behind him now and he wanted nothing more then to enjoy his life as it was now.

The blonde sighed out loud and blinked as he bumped into someone. The man was taller then Roxas and wore a dark coat that covered his entire body. The part that was most strange was that he hadn't been there before.

Roxas bowed his head and apologized. "S-sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going" The man in the black didn't seem to care too much and smiled down at Roxas instead. "What's so funny?" Roxas immediately went on the defensive.

"Oh nothing" The stranger smiled, the smile was so familiar. "You must have been deep in thought, mind if I ask what you were thinking about."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. 'Is this guy for real?' "I was thinking about the fact that I can't have children" Roxas said. In truth it was one of the things that he often thought about. He'd always wanted a child but unless he adopted one it wasn't possible.

The man smiled again and Roxas tried to shake of the familiarity about it. "You are indeed very silly" He said childishly. Roxas closed his eyes; his patience for the stranger was coming to an end.

"Listen I don't even know you and you start insulting me!" He growled. The stranger put his hands up in defense.

"You're right, I'm sorry but I'd like to help you with your problem!" He then reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small bottle.

Roxas didn't want to know but his curiosity got the better of him and he asked. "What's that?"

"So glad you asked!" The man poured what looked like dust onto the palm of his opposite hand. "This is going to grant your wish!" He then leaned towards Roxas and blew it into his face.

Roxas gave a yell and jumped backwards; still clutching the shopping tightly. "What the hell!?" He cried before he sneezed a couple of times and rubbed his eyes with his only spare hand. "What did you blow on me?!" He asked angrily but when he opened his eyes the man had gone. "Wha-…" Roxas stood still for a moment, dumbfounded.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzz………bzzzzzzzzzzz………bzzzzzzzzzz_

It was only after the third ring that Roxas realized his phone was going off. "Oh!" He cried out in surprise and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hey honey, yea- yeah I'm sorry I got caught up and the train was late again" Roxas smiled at Riku's voice. "I'll be home in like five minutes!...Ok see you soon love" He hung up reluctantly and continued to walk home, pushing all thoughts about the stranger away.

Riku was leaning against the door frame when Roxas rounded the corner. He smiled, waved and started to run again, his stitch long gone. Riku walked down to the gate and opened it for him. Roxas grinned and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. Riku laughed and took the shopping.

"Oh Riku I can carry it, it's not heavy or anything" Roxas protested but Riku shook his head.

"Allow me to take it to the kitchen you sit down at the table now ok?" Riku winked and Roxas blushed as he walked inside. He immediately noticed the dimness of the room and a delicious aroma had settled in the air.

Riku walked ahead of him and disappeared while Roxas walked slower into the dinning room. He gasped at the sight.

The table had been set with silver and a small array of delicious looking food at in the middle. The room had been lit up with candles and just the look of it took Roxas's breath away. "Oh my!" He gasped and blushed when he felt Riku's arms wrap around his waist.

"I hope you like it" Riku whispered into the blonde's ear. Riku's voice melted Roxas's insides and he liked it.

"Of course, I can't believe you'd go through all the trouble to make this look so…so… romantic" He sighed. Riku took Roxas's hand and led him to the table.

"Sit down sweetheart and I'll go get us the drinks" The silver haired man said before going back to the kitchen.

Roxas did as he was told and smelt the delicious scent that the food was giving off. "Oh god it smells so good!" He moaned as he waited for Riku to come back. He could hear the other laugh from the kitchen.

Riku returned shortly with two glasses of maison. "A toast!" Riku smiled and Roxas blushed more. "To you, my lovely Roxas whom I love very much" Roxas laughed.

"Ok, and to you, my lovely Riku whom I love more then anything in this world!" He finished.

"Making this a competition?" Riku smirked at Roxas as they clinked glasses together. Roxas shook his head.

"You'd probably win anyways"

"Yeah you're right" the other teased.

Roxas pinched Riku's leg affectionately. "Stop teasing me and let me eat!" he smiled. Riku chuckled and took a sip of his champagne.

"Alrighty, dig in!" He grinned and Roxas obliged.

After the meal Roxas cleaned up the plates as he'd stated it was only fair that he clean up if Riku cooked. The blonde had been in the middle of washing the last dish when a pair of warm hands snaked their way around his waist and pulled him away from the sink. "Riku? I'm not done yet" Roxas smiled softly and turned to face him.

"Leave it for the morning then" Riku smirked and gently kissed Roxas on the corner of his mouth. Roxas blushed and moved closer to Riku. The other then picked Roxas up and carried him bridal style to the bedroom.

"Mmn Riku" Roxas moaned softly as the older of the two slid the blonde's clothes off. His fingers were gentle; like the calm before the storm.

"Say my name" Riku breathed down Roxas's collar bone. The younger shivered and gasped.

""R-riku my love" He breathed and looked up at Riku's face. His eyes were the most interesting part of his face. Their colour was so different to everyone else's and they could look into your soul. Roxas loved Riku's eyes and made sure to tell him this at lest once a day. "You're eyes are sparkling again" He smiled.

This comment earned him a proper kiss on the mouth. Riku ran his tongue along Roxas's lip and the blonde obediently parted his lips to give it entry. Riku used this opportunity and pushed his tongue inside Roxas's mouth where it danced with the blonde's own tongue.

"Mmmn mm" Roxas moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment as it lasted forever.

"Mmnrimm…rikmmu!!" Roxas opened his eyes and had to push away to breath. "Gah! Your kisses last eternities!" He joked. Riku smiled.

"I'd only want to spend those eternities with you" Riku stroked Roxas's cheek tenderly and Roxas brought his own hand up to meet his.

"You say the sweetest things" Roxas closed his eyes again and hugged Riku. The other hugged back.

"Hey Roxas" He whispered into the blonde's ear. "Undress me" He purred. Roxas opened his eyes and blushed the colour of roses.

"Un-undress you?" He squeaked. Riku nodded and backed off from him. Roxas smiled. "Sure, I can do it" though he wasn't confident he could do it in a seductive way.

Riku smiled and grabbed Roxas's hands. "Here, I'll get you started" He said and placed the hands on the hem of his shirt. Roxas gulped a little and began to slide the shirt up and over Riku's chest where his fingers lingered before moving up the neck and then head. He dropped the shirt on the floor before moving to Riku's pants.

Now Roxas felt nervous.

The shirt hadn't been too bad but pants were a whole different story. He fumbled to get the buttons undone before pulling them down a little. Riku chuckled at Roxas's effort to undress him and decided to help take off his pants.

The blonde had been grateful for the help but that only left the underwear. Riku was wearing black silk boxers and Roxas preferred to stroke them rather then remove them. "I know you like to touch them Roxas honey but I'm afraid they need to come off now" Riku smirked and stroked Roxas's hair.

Roxas smiled softly. "Oh I know" He chuckled and gently pulled them down Riku's thighs. Roxas liked how Riku was strong and had muscles but they didn't stand out like most of the other guys he knew. His hand drifted down Riku's leg and he swore he felt him shiver but couldn't say it happened.

Once the boxers were off Riku got down to business. He pinned Roxas to the bed and smirked as he nipped the other's neck playfully.

"Ah! Oh Riku" Roxas gasped and moaned at the biting and turned his head to one side to give Riku more room to continue his assault. Riku used the room to his advantage and bit hard enough to leave a few marks. Roxas moaned louder with these love bites and he closed his eyes.

Riku moved down to Roxas's torso and licked one of the blonde's nipples. Roxas flinched and instinctively put his hand on his chest. Riku, however, grabbed it and the other and pinned them above Roxas's head. This made the blonde blush more and he opened his eyes to watch his lover.

Riku didn't stay on the teasing techniques very long.

"Mmh r-raise for me honey and it'll hurt less" He panted behind Roxas. The younger moaned and did as he was told.

"Y-you said that l-last time t-to" He managed to smile before he felt Riku enter him. Roxas screamed his lover's name and moaned until the both climaxed and Riku fell exhausted on top of Roxas.

"You did well Honey" Riku kissed Roxas's forehead and hugged him. Roxas closed his eyes and returned the hug.

"Thanks, to tell you the truth I wasn't expecting this tonight" He whispered as he snuggled more into Riku's chest. It was where Roxas felt most safe and warm. Riku knew this was Roxas's most favorite spot and held his closer.

"Surprise!" He chuckled and closed his eyes. "Ah man, I'm going to sleep now, you should probably sleep too" He pulled Roxas's chin up a little and kissed him gently. "Goodnight sweetheart" He paused before adding. "I hope it doesn't hurt too much in the morning!"

Roxas blushed and pinched Riku's stomach. "You bully! Goodnight!" He growled as he snuggled more into Riku's chest.

The last thing he heard was Riku's laugh before he fell into a pleasant sleep.


	2. what are friends for

Roxas woke up to the sound of a car door slamming

I had to re-write some of this because I realised I had made a MAJOR mistakes in the plot DDx so sorry I had to delete it and put it back up ;;

Roxas woke up to the sound of a car door slamming. He blinked hazily and realized that he was the only one in bed. 'Oh…' he thought, feeling a little disappointed. Riku couldn't help that his job required him to be there almost 24/7 and Roxas didn't have a job as he hadn't been able to complete high school. Real life was a bitch to Roxas and he was so glad that Riku was there to bitch back at life with him.

Sitting up the blonde blinked. His stomach felt heavy almost, like he'd pigged out on sea salt ice cream again. Fortunately, Roxas was now smart enough not to make the same mistake twice; but the feeling was odd, like something was there.

After a few minutes of waiting for the feeling to go away, Roxas finally got the courage to life the blanket up. He gasped in surprise to see that his stomach had gotten larger. 'Wait… it looks lower than my stomach' this made him feel anxious. 'What do I do? What do I do?' he asked himself over and over, hoping that his brain would come up with an answer.

"Lump be gone!" He pointed childishly at it but nothing happened. "Ummm" He pinched himself several times, expecting to wake up any second in Riku's arms but nothing happened.

'Maybe if a take a shower it will clear my head' He sighed and struggled to escape the blankets. Once in the shower, however, he noticed the bulge was bigger then he first thought. 'Oh my god this is not happening!' He screamed silently and sat down in the shower. The warm water trickled down his skin; it was comforting and reminded Roxas of his special spot.

"My my my my!" A familiar voiced beamed. "I didn't think you'd get pregnant this quickly! He must have really wanted you" Roxas looked up in horror to see the man from yesterday standing in his bathroom.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN?!" He screamed and stood up, recoiling as far as possible. The man under the black coat shrugged and flashed his childish smile.

"The back door was unlocked and I needed to talk to you" He giggled and went to the door. "I'm sure you're almost done in here right? So I'll go wait in the dinning room for you" Roxas seethed at him.

"Get out of my house!" He hissed. The hooded man raised and eyebrow.

"But I thought you'd want to know why you're like …this" He patted his own stomach to give Roxas the idea. Roxas touched his own, it felt awkward.

"Ok fine! I'll see you out there in a minute" Roxas said in defeat. 'It's too early for this' He sighed and watched the stranger leave him alone.

The man in the black coat was sitting at the table, two cups of coffee near him. Roxas had chucked on some shorts and a lose shirt before joining him.

"So explain, I want answer's now starting with what you blew on me yesterday" Roxas said as he glared at the other.

The other smiled innocently. "You said you wanted to have a child so that dust gave you the ability!" Roxas stood up angry once again.

"Then you couldn't have warned me or asked for my permission?!" He growled. The man shook his head.

"That's not how the dust works" he sighed and pulled back the hood. Roxas stared at the blonde's hair. It stood up on his head and fell long behind him in a mullet style. He looked older then Roxas and more mature but the childish smile and the youth in his eyes almost made Roxas feel old.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked cautiously. The blonde grinned.

"My name is Demyx but you can call me Demy or Fairy godmother!" His smile widened again and Roxas felt compelled to hit him.

"The hell?! You come in here and tell me I'm pregnant then say you're my Fairy Godmother?!" Roxas felt annoyed at this. Demyx put his hands up again and smiled.

"I'm sorry this must a huge shock and you're right I should have asked for your permission but I wanted to make your dreams come true!" He took a sip of the coffee and grinned. "Man I love sugar!" Roxas sighed and took a sip of his own.

"How am I going to explain this to Riku?" He wised there was an easy way to say this sort of thing.

"How about I stay with you when you tell him? You know so that he'll believe you!" Demyx smiled and stood up. Roxas looked at him, and as much as he didn't want the strange man near him, he had a point.

"Alright you can stay and help me explain …this to Riku" He gave in. Demyx jumped up and down in excitement.

"Alright! I'll go make us breakfast" He said and left before Roxas had a chance to protest.

Demyx could cook to Roxas's surprise and it tasted good too. The Fairy God mother ate all he could till his was so full that Roxas had to help him to the couch. "Geez you pig!" He scolded and sat down next to him.

Demyx sat in the blissful feeling of being full to the brim and in a comfortable setting. Roxas still needed to know. "Umm Demy? How does this pregnancy thing work anyways?" Demyx looked at him.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you about the birds and the bees?" He laughed. Roxas punched him in the arm.

"Yes of course she did but she isn't a pregnant boy!" He retorted.

"Touché!" Demyx smiled. "Well…seeing as you're a boy and magic was used, the time of pregnancy was cut in half" He winked. "So instead of nine months pregnant you're only pregnant for four!"

Roxas stared at him again then realized that this was too surreal. "No…this is just a dream" He whispered. Demyx gave him a funny look. "This is just some weird dream and I'll wake up soon, it's impossible for a boy to be pregnant in real life" He stood up and walked towards the bedroom leaving Demyx alone on the couch. "I just need to go back to sleep…then I'll wake up"

The blonde lay back on the bed and curled up in the mess of blankets. 'It's all a bad dream and soon I'll wake up in Riku's arms again' He sighed and fell asleep.

Roxas woke up three hours later to the sound of voices coming from the living room. 'What the?' He dragged himself out of the bed and went out into the living room only to get another big shock.

Namine ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "CONGRATES ROXIE!" She squealed happily. Roxas glared at Demyx and the Fairy Godmother shrugged innocently.

"They said they'd wreck your house if I didn't tell them why you didn't turn up at the café this morning" Demyx giggled. The red head and blonde walked over and hugged Roxas also.

"We're so happy for you!" The blonde beamed and squeezed him. Roxas had had enough.

"I'm not pregnant!!" He screamed and stepped away from them. Hayner, the blonde, stepped away, a bit taken aback by the yelling. Axel just covered Roxas's eyes and hugged him.

"Shh it's ok" He snickered. "Namine bought you a pregnancy test so now you can know the truth!" Roxas growled and tried to pry the red heads fingers off his face.

"Fine, give it to me and I'll prove that I'm not pregnant" He grabbed the test from Namine when Axel let him go, walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

He took a couple of deep breathes before pulling out the test and getting started.

"You sure he's ok in there? He's been gone quite a while now" Hayner said. He was worried about Roxas seeing as his life hadn't been the best until he met Riku. Axel snorted.

"He's probably still trying to figure out how to use it." This earned him a punch on the arm from Namine.

"I'm pretty sure Roxas is smart enough to know how to use a pregnancy…test" She paused when she realized how silly it sounded. "Maybe you're right I'll go check on him" She quickly left the three boy's alone and walked to the bathroom.

She knocked timidly on the door. When she got no answer she knocked harder. "Hey Rox? It's me Nami so open the door please" She was surprised when he actually opened it gasped at his face. He looked so down it made her feel sad too. "Oh Roxas what's wrong? Was it negative?" She asked quickly. He shook his head. "It…it was positive?" She smiled and Roxas nodded. "Guess what everyone!" She squealed again. "Roxie really is pregnant!"

The three other's cheered from the living room and Namine dragged Roxas back into where they were. Roxas held his head in his hands. "So this isn't a dream?" He asked. Namine shook her head.

"Nope! It's real!" She smiled and hugged him again. "Oh I want to be here when you tell Riku!" She then went off into her little fantasy realm and imagine what would happen. Roxas glared at her. Axel raised an eyebrow at him and Hayner stood up and playfully punched Roxas in the arm.

"I can't believe my cousin is pregnant!" He laughed. "I'm going to be an uncle soon then?" Roxas smiled and nodded. He knew that Hayner had wanted to be something to someone in the family and an uncle was his best choice. Axel then stood up and walked over.

"Are you going to tell your parents? Or Cloud?" He asked. Roxas shook his head.

"I'm not going to tell my parents and …I'll tell Cloud later" Just thinking about his older brother made Roxas sad. Cloud hadn't been there when he needed him most and Roxas had never forgiven him for it. Namine noticed this and hugged him again.

"Come guys we're gonna take Roxas out so he'll forget his troubles!" Axel cheered at this and Ollette frowned.

"But isn't alcohol bad for pregnant wo- I mean people?" He quickly corrected himself and got a glare from Roxas.

"Well duh silly but you don't have to get drunk to forget your troubles, that's only Axel" Axel rolled his eyes and pushed Roxas back towards his bedroom.

"At any rate you can't go out looking like this!" He poked at the clothes Roxas had put on that morning. Demyx smiled eager to help out again. "We need to get you changed into some nice clothes." He finalized.

"Wait! I don't have any good clothes" Roxas protested weakly. Namine laughed and grabbed Demyx.

"Axel you stay with Hayner and Demy and I will get Roxas ready" She giggled evilly and Roxas feared for his life. Demyx joined in with the evil laughing and grabbed Roxas other arm. Roxas panicked and tried to get away.

"Help! Hayner! Axel! Please help me!!" He cried as he was dragged away into the confines of his bedroom. Axel and Hayner stood still, frightened of what they'd just saw.

"Sorry Roxas!!" They both yelled after him.

"Wow, Namine sure can be scary when she wants to be" Axel shivered. Hayner nodded in agreement.

"Poor Roxas"

Roxas was pushed back onto the bed and was reminded of last night's antics. He blushed bright red and Namine laughed at him again. "Ok Demy, you said you're a Fairy Godmother now do your thing!" Demyx rolled up his sleeves and pulled out a wand. Roxas held back the urge to hit him again.

Demyx waved the wand and touched Roxas's head. The blonde felt like his body was being covered with silk for a moment then it ended and he heard Namine squeal in delight. "Oh it looks darling!" She smiled. Roxas twitched at this and looked in the mirror.

He was wearing loose, pale blue jeans, a white shirt with a smiley face on it and a long peach colour coat that reached his knees. He was surprised he didn't mind it, in fact it was very comfortable and the material was so soft. "Um …thanks?" He looked at them both. Namine had fire in her eyes as the urge to act motherly took over. "Nam? Nami?" He tried but she looked focused.

"We're going to go baby shopping!" She decided. Roxas looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?! NO!!" He yelled. "I'm not going into those baby shops with you and the guys, it would be too embarrassing!!" He looked back up at Namine and she was quiet. Roxas suddenly felt guilty. Had he over done it?

"Roxas… you wouldn't want me to call Ollette and Kairi and tell them the …special news now would you?" She looked at him; her threat was obviously no bluff.

"No you can't! If you tell them every will know within five minutes!!" Roxas looked frightened. Namine nodded.

"I know"

"You witch!" Roxas growled. "…I'll go with you" He found it annoy that somehow everyone could take advantage of him.

"Great! Lets' go!" Namine changed moods again and smiled innocently. Demyx twitched and noted not to get on her bad side. Roxas stood and followed dreading the fact that soon he'd been in a place that smelt continuously of baby powder.


	3. Baby oil and over endulgence

Lol last chapter till I get back from hols

Lol last chapter till I get back from hols!! Enjoy !

Dizclaimer: I do not own KH or its characters

Axel had driven them to 'Baby on Board' the new shop that had only opened a couple of weeks before hand. He complained about the cost of petrol by driving them out there but saw Namine's face and kept quiet the rest of the way. Roxas poked her lightly in the head.

"You seem to be more up for this than me!" He sighed and leaned on her shoulder. Namine giggled in the girly way that made him twitch.

"It's just so cute to see my best friend pregnant!" she blushed as more thoughts entered her head. Roxas poked her head again but she was already lost to her imagination.

"Yuck! Hayner I'm so glad you don't get this mushy!" Roxas turned to his cousin only to be pounced upon by said person.

"Oh Roxas the thought of you pregnant makes me want to cuddle you and rub your soon to be fat belly!" Hayner laughed and did so. Roxas shoved him off and glared at Demyx. The Fairy Godmother looked confused as to why he was being blamed.

"Get them to leave me alone! And stop touching me Hayner!!" Roxas yelled and grabbed Hayner's hands to stop them from rubbing his small but soon to be big baby bulge.

"Aww but I like to tease my sweet, pregnant cousin" Hayner snickered and retracted his hands away from Roxas. The blonde glared at him and held the bulge protectively. This only made Hayner laugh harder however and this made Roxas even madder.

"Oh will you two quit it?!" Axel growled from the front seat. "It's bad enough that we have to go all the way out here but you're both TOO LOUD!!" Demyx laughed in the other front seat, glad he'd bagsed it before anyone else could. Axel then turned on him too. "Please be quiet!" He hissed. Demyx covered his mouth and laughed a little more before he finally got over it.

Roxas hated sitting in the middle, wedged between his cousin and best friend; both just as bad as each other. When Hayner left him alone, Roxas felt he could finally let his thoughts drift back to what would happen tonight.

Riku was always home late unless he told Roxas otherwise; so he would most likely be late tonight which meant he'd be tired. The blonde sighed and tried to imagine how Riku would react but his imagination wasn't helpful and all it did was replay what happened when he came out to his parents. 'No, Riku isn't like that…he'll accept me' Roxas reasoned with himself.

Namine shook him from these thoughts and indicated that they had arrived. They all got out of the car and stood in shock at the size of the building. They'd heard the place had been big, but three stories high? Wasn't that a bit much?

Roxas stared longer then the rest of them until Axel and Hayner looped arms with him and dragged him into the shop.

Namine stepped into the store first and took in a deep breath. "Alrighty!" She turned to the others. "Today we're going to search for a decent crib for Roxas's new baby ok?" The all nodded and Roxas looked at her stupidly.

"Nam, may I please say that I haven't even had the baby yet and you're already getting a crib?!" Roxas felt like his was the only one who was actually thinking about what was actually happening. Namine shook her head and smiled.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. If you're going to have a child we have to get ready and Demyx told us that you'll only be pregnant for around four months! So we have to start getting ready now" She made the point quite clear. "And besides it's our treat to you so take it or you can buy yourself your own crib with the little amount of money **you** have"

Roxas felt like she's pointed out his biggest flaw in life. "Also, now that you're pregnant you are far more vulnerable to people!" Namine said this seriously. "So you just stick with us and we'll make sure you and your baby will be safe" She winked mischievously.

Roxas stared at her, disbelief written all over his face. "That's just stupid, how do I get weaker from being pregnant?" He challenged her thought which was not to be done frequently. Namine raised an eyebrow.

"Well your body makes more oestrogen when your pregnant so the amount of testosterone is lowered, thus making your 'manly' figure more feminie!" She explained. "But don't worry; the oestrogen will make you more fun and perky!"

"Y-You're kidding!" Roxas yelled as he grabbed Namine by the shoulders.

"Yep!" She smiled in a malicious fashion.

Roxas almost fainted from shock but Axel caught him. Demyx giggled. "Bye, bye soul."

Namine laughed evilly and walked off with Hayner in one direction, leaving Roxas with Axel and Demyx to go the other way. Axel sighed and helped Roxas stay up-right. "Aw man do we have to do this?" Roxas whined. Axel pinched Roxas's cheeks.

"Yep! Cause otherwise Nam will have our arses for not helping you during this time in your life" Demyx nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't mind helping out seeing as I'm part of the problem" He beamed. Roxas glared at him.

"You're the one who **started** this problem!" Roxas hung his head, not able to take the stress he was getting from all this. Demyx shook his head at Roxas.

"Actually I'm only half the problem, this Riku person you had sex with is the other half of the reason why you got pregnant, so he's the other half of the problem" What Demyx said made sense but Roxas wasn't up to hearing it especially when Axel sniggered about him and Riku having sex.

After a few minutes of wandering in silence (in which Roxas had stopped blushing) they found the right place. The cribs took up half the second floor and looked like a jungle of different designs. The blonde closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breathes.

"Roxas?"

'Oh no…' Roxas dreaded the voice more then his parents combined.

"Oh my god it is you!"

Roxas opened his eyes only to look into a brown pair. "H-hello Ollette, I didn't expect to see you here" He said as he slowly pulled his long coat more over his stomach. Ollette giggled and grabbed his hands.

"I work here silly!" She giggled in a high pitched manor that made Roxas wince.

"That's just great Ollette! Umm... We'll just head on our way now so see you lat-"

"Oh my god Ollette!"

Roxas winced again and clung to Axel's arm. Demyx laughed at Roxas's reaction to Namine and Hayner turning up. Namine immediately took Ollette away to talk to her and Roxas sent them daggers hoping that they'd feel the hate in his glare. The two came back not too long after they had left and Roxas feared the worst.

"Oh Roxas, I hear you're looking for a crib! That's so cute!" Ollette sent sunshine in her smile to Roxas and the blonde feared the worst.

"It's not what you think Ollette! I swear!" He tried to convince her that what Namine had said wasn't true. "It's all a lie!!"

Ollette looked stunned for a moment before she burst out laughing. "Oh Roxas! It's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about!" She laughed so hard that in the end she needed to sit down.

When Ollette had calmed down, she held Roxas' hands and smiled. "I know you men think shopping for baby stuff is …well, it makes you look weak but I think it's cute that you're finding a crib for Riku's sister's baby"

Roxas paused and looked at her weird. "…what? I mean yes! Yes I'm looking for a crib for Riku's sister's baby" The blonde looked over at Namine, who was looking like the cat who got the cream, and wanted to strangle her for it. "It's so kind of you" Ollette continued. "Thinking of someone else's child like that" She sighed and clicked back into her work mode.

"Well Baby on Board is here to help you with your baby needs now let's find you that crib!" Her professional smile was glued to her face as she led them around the floor, showing all the different styles. Roxas walked next to Namine and Demyx, while Hayner walked behind them followed by Axel. The looked at almost every single crib there was on that floor and Ollette had told them about a pages worth on each.

Roxas was about to scream if they didn't choose and get out of there soon. "Namine…can we choose already?" He hissed at her while Ollette was explaining how the crib was made of bamboo. Namine frowned.

"But there is still so many to go" She sighed, but in truth, hearing Ollette talk all day had been quite boring. "Ok, which one did you like the best?" She asked quietly as Ollette was still talking.

"Umm there was one a few hundred back that way" Roxas said sheepishly and Namine sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Ollette asked, huffing a little because they were ignoring her.

"It seems Roxas might have found one for ...Riku's sister's baby" Namine smiled and held Roxas' hand. Roxas felt his face heat up a bit and nodded deeply so that no one would notice.

"Yes, I saw one back that way" He pointed in its general direction. Axel head slapped Roxas and glared at him.

"You mean we had to walk around listening to information about cribs for an hour and you liked a crib back that way!?" The red head made a jump at Roxas but Hayner was in the way. Axel pushed Hayner by accident into Roxas, who fell backwards onto the floor and winced at the shock. Namine immediately went to help him up.

Ollette gasped and pointed at Roxas' stomach. "Oh my god!" She was speechless. Roxas felt scared, he didn't want everyone to know he was pregnant; at least not yet.

"Please, please don't tell anyone Ollette!" Roxas pleaded with her.

"Sure I won't tell anyone Roxas but man" She shook her head. "You've really let yourself go since I last saw you! I mean seriously you used to be so lean but now you've gotten fatter!"

For the third time that day, Roxas felt his soul's connection to the world break a little and threaten to leave. Namine couldn't stop laughing this time and Demyx pulled Roxas up to his feet. Ollette couldn't see what was so funny but Roxas had wanted to buy a crib so she wasn't going to turn him away.

Namine didn't stop laughing till they were back in the car as Axel had threatened to leave her behind if she continued. They had bought a purple crib that had minimal frill and looked good at the same time. After saying bye to Ollette, the small group left 'Baby on Board'. The car was quiet on the trip back; like an awkward silence till someone broke it.

"I can't believe she called me fat"

Roxas pouted angrily, while sitting between Namine and Hayner. The entire car burst out laughing at the poor pregnant boy.


	4. Sticky Honey Bun

The moment they got home it was chaos. Namine and Hayner helped Roxas out of the car and into the house. While Demyx and Axel tried their best to get the crib out of the car and they weren't doing so well. They were all talking at the same time, ordering each other about and yelling in another language. Roxas sat down on the couch and covered his ears. He didn't have time for all this, Riku would be home in three hours but it felt sooner and he didn't know what to say!

Namine was the first to notice Roxas' actions. "Hey Hun are you ok?" She asked as she walked over. "You look a little pale" Roxas uncovered his ears and look up at her.

"I'm just… I'm just scared of what he'll think, I mean look at me! I go against nature!" Roxas felt useless and frightened. "My father said I was an abomination…and I guess he was right"

Namine glared at him and pinched him in the arm. "Ow! What the hell Nam!" Roxas whined defensively.

"Don't you see?! Riku is NOT your father! He's Riku and he loves you with all his heart! He's not going to think you're an abomination!" Namine felt like slapping him for not having faith in his boyfriend. "I can't believe that you would doubt Riku like that"

Her words stung Roxas and he instantly felt bad about saying them, even thinking them! "Y-you're right, I shouldn't have said something like that about Riku…" Roxas looked at his feet. By this time everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the small fight between Roxas and Namine. Axel put down his half of the crib and walked over to place a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"You know Namine you can't blame Roxas for feeling this way," He sighed. "I mean, it's not every day that a boy gets pregnant, who knows? Riku might not be happy at first but" Namine glared at him coldly. Axel glared back. "I said 'but', he could warm up to the idea in time" Roxas looked up a little.

"Yeah, it's like trying sea salt ice cream for the first time, it takes time to get used to it" Axel gave him a small pat.

"Exactly!" The red haired stated, happy that his opinion had been listened to. Roxas smiled and rubbed his growing stomach.

"I have to have faith in Riku…and me to get through this like civilized people" He stood up and smiled. "Ok…thanks Nam and Axel" He gave them each a hug. Namine looked down.

I'm sorry Roxas…I didn't think of it that way" She said softly. Roxas petted her head.

"Don't worry about it…" He smiled and hugged her again. "We're all just feeling a bit tense I guess" He chuckled and looked around the room. "Thanks guys and girl for what you're doing…it means a lot to me" Everyone looked at him and the chaos was replaced with a lighter, happier feeling.

Axel suggested to Roxas that he rest for a while and mentally prepare himself for tonight. Roxas agreed so he was left sitting on the couch while Demyx and Axel set up the crib in his room and Namine and Hayner went to get some afternoon tea from the bakery.

The blonde boy lay down on the couch and stared off into space. He sighed and started to remember the day that he and Riku first met.

_Roxas looked at the sun as it began to set. However he didn't consider it beautiful today. He stood at the train station which was the only way to and from the island that they lived on. Only Roxas and his friend Pence stood at the station today. Pence placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "The trains here man, so I have to go" Roxas turned and hugged his friend. "Aw Roxas don't be so sad we'll be able to talk over email still" Roxas nodded but even so he could still felt the tears welling up behind his eyes. _

"_I'll still miss you Pence... email isn't the same as you being here" Roxas sighed. "I hope you enjoy your new school" Pence nodded and picked up his bags. _

"_All aboard!" The conductor yelled. Pence gave Roxas another hug. _

"_Take care of yourself Roxas and if your parents start giving you shit then call me ok?" Roxas nodded and whipped his eyes. _

"_I will" He smiled sadly and watched his friend step onto the train. Pence remained just behind the door and waved to his dear friend till the train station was too far away. Roxas sat down on an empty bench. He didn't want to go home now that Cloud wasn't there. Plus it would mean another lecture from his father about his bad school grades.. _

_He sat with his head in his hands till the sun had set and the last and final train had arrived. Only one man got off. The stranger looked around the empty station and saw the blonde boy sitting alone. He flicked some silver strands out of his face and walked over. The boy didn't notice him till he cleared his throat and got his attention. The blonde looked up, his blue eyes surrounded by red veins that indicated that he had been crying and for quite some time. _

"_Are you ok?" The man asked as he sat down next to him. Roxas shook his head, _

"_My best friend left today so I'm a little sad" Roxas admitted, though he was confused as t o why he'd said this to a complete stranger. The man with silver hair gave him a sympathetic smile. _

"_That's rough" He said and petted the boys shoulder. The man pulled a tissue out of this bag and handed it too Roxas. "I know how you feel, if it's any consolation, I just left my home "Listen, I'm new here, and i need someone to show me around... would you be available to do it?" Roxas looked up at him and saw the man clearly for the first time. _

_His hair was bright solver and grew to his shoulders. His eyes were a deep turquoise and seemed almost as sad as his own. He wore clothes that made him look like a waiter but a long black coat covered most of him. He only carried one bag with him. Roxas cleared his throat and smiled. "I'd… be happy to do it" He said and stood, whipping his eyes again. _

_Riku grinned and held out his hand. "My name is Riku" He introduced himself. Roxas took his hand and bowed his head slightly. _

"_My name is Roxas" He said softly. Riku bowed to him and hitched his bag on his shoulders. _

"_Enough tears Roxas, let's go find a café and drink to our new friendship!" Riku lifted his fist to the air and offered his other hand to Roxas. The blonde boy laughed and took Riku's hand and together they left the train station, each happier then when they had arrived. _

Roxas slowly came out of the memory to see that Axel was sitting on the floor next to him watching TV while Demyx was making coffee for all. The red head yawned and channel flicked till he found a cartoon to laugh at. Neither of them realized that Roxas was awake but he didn't mind. He noticed that Hayner and Namine weren't back yet but Namine was probably talking the baker's ear off about some sort of gossip. Roxas just hopped that Namine would keep his secret till he was comfortable or it couldn't be kept a secret much longer.

That brought Roxas back to the beginning. What was he going to tell Riku? Hey Riku, you got me pregnant I hope that's ok. Or maybe, boom! I'm pregnant. Roxas chewed his lip thoughtfully and rubbed his small swollen belly. As long as his kid was concerned Roxas wasn't going to get an abortion. His father had said several times that his mum should have had one after he was born and he despised that kind of surgery.

The sound of the door opening and closing caught his attention and a brief thought occurred that it could be Riku. He felt his body tense and he unconsciously covered his lump. Fortunately the sound of Hayner and Namine arguing sounded and he knew he was safe for another few hours.

"Geez Nam!" Hayner complained. "You were gonna talk the poor guys ear off I swear!" Namine huffed and placed the treats in the table.

"I was just being polite!" She retorted. "Unlike you, all silent and sulky"

Roxas chuckled and slowly sat up on the couch. Axel flinched and turned quickly. "Need any help?" Roxas shook his head and stood up. He wasn't completely useless yet. Demyx brought the coffee out and set it up on the table while Namine cut up the honey buns she'd bought. Roxas didn't eat or drink much he felt too sick, but that didn't stop Hayner, Axel and Demyx from taking his share. Namine tried to fend for him but he shrugged it off and smiled. Namine smiled back and winked.

"Everything will be fine Roxas" She said softly and stroked his hand. "Trust me"

Roxas smiled sadly and hoped to god that she was right.


	5. I can't believe it's not sugar

Everything was not all right.

Riku was half an hour late and it was causing Roxas to stress. The blonde boy was pacing around the room, chewing in his lip in an agitated state. "Please Roxas sit down, you're making me dizzy," Axel complained as he attempted to pull Roxas down onto the couch.

"I can't stop, why isn't Riku back? He's never late home from work! I mean he should have been home by now…" Roxas trailed off and did end up sitting down. Namine smiled softly and walked over to him.

"I'm sure it's nothing… maybe he just got held up at work? His jobs a bit stressful right? I'm sure he'll be home any minute." She gently started to rub his back, making small circles with her fingers. Roxas felt a little tension leave him and sighed. His hand automatically covered his baby bump and he smiled. Riku would still love him, he had to believe that, after all wasn't it Riku who had saved him before?

Roxas was still thinking about this when lights shone through the window and the purr of an engine slowly came to a halt. Everyone in the room froze and looked to the door, waiting to see if Riku to enter. Roxas fiddled with his top and watched the door intently. Namine gripped Roxas' should lightly, letting him know that she was there for him no matter what would happen next.

The next thing he knew, a key was jammed into the door and the 'click' sound came next. The doorknob turned and they held their breath as the door swung open. The silver haired male stood in the doorway, his coat in one hand and his brief case in the other. He looked from Roxas to everyone else in the room before going back to Roxas. His eyes blinked, confused by the sudden appearance of Roxas' friends.

"W-welcome home Honey" Roxas smiled the best he could. Riku started to walk over to him.

"Thanks Roxy... umm may I ask why all of them are here?" Riku placed his bag on the table next to the remains of the sweet buns they had eaten earlier and looked back to Roxas. His turquoise eyes trying to figure out what was happening. Roxas looked down at the floor before sighing and standing up. A voice in the back of his mind told him he shouldn't do this and just sit back down. He tried to swallow but found his mouth had gone dry. Riku eyed him suspiciously and folded his hand over his chest. Roxas knew that it was habit that made Riku do that but somehow it reminded him of this father. He paused. That one thought caused panic to stir inside Roxas and suddenly he was very aware of everything in the room.

"Roxas…?" Riku asked; his voice full of concern.

"R-riku…I'm… I-I'm pregnant." Roxas had forced the words out at the last second. He closed his eyes and held his breath waiting for what the response would be. He felt something almost brush his face but what ever it had been pulled back. He heard footsteps as they disappeared before he heard the front door open and slam shut. Roxas didn't want to know what his friend's expressions were and turned, running back to their bedroom, closing the door and locking it.

Roxas grabbed a pillow and collapsed on the bed, tears welled up in his eyes and spilled onto his cheeks. 'Riku must think I'm disgusting!' He thought as a large sob escaped his throat. He heard banging on his door then Namine's voice asking for him to come out. "Please Roxas! Please come out so we can talk about this!" Roxas ignored her request and curled up in the bed.

Namine turned to Axel and Hayner who both looked at her equally worried. "You two go grab Riku, I want a word with him." She said softly. Axel nodded.

"Ok, you keep trying to get Roxas out." He said before grabbing Hayner and running out the front of the house. Namine turned back to the door and knocked again. Demyx walked over to join Namine at the door and sighed softly.

"I didn't mean it to turn out like this..." He murmured. Namine shook her and squeezed Demyx' shoulders.

"I don't think anyone did…"

Axel and Hayner ran out the door, hoping to catch Riku before he ran off or got back in the car but they were surprised to see him standing in the front yard. He looked up at them as they approached. "Is it true? Is he really pregnant?" He asked, confused. Axel swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Yeah it's true man… is that ok…?" Hayner watched him, unsure of how Riku would react to confirmation of the news. Riku chewed his lip before a smile broke onto his face.

"Seriously? This is true?" Axel and Hayner were taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm that Riku showed. "I think this is the happiest day of my life!"

"Huh!?" Both Hayner and Axel stood dumbfounded as Riku yelled happily and did cartwheels around the front yard.

"I can't believe it! I never thought I'd have children but wow!" He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Someone pinch me! First I get a promotion and now I'm going to be a father!"

Namine stood at the front door with Demyx, watching the silver haired man dance on the lawn. "Why is Riku having the time of his life and Roxas acting like the world has ended?" She questioned loudly. Riku stopped celebrating and looked up realising what he had done.

"Oh god damn, he's locked the bedroom door hasn't he?" Riku folded his arms.

"Yep, doubt he'll open for a while either." Namine gave Riku an annoyed look. "You didn't have to run out you know." Riku winced at the words.

"I thought it was a joke and left, but I know you'd never lie about something like this, especially when it involves Roxas so I'm convinced… I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Well get going daddy and cheer up mummy!" Namine threatened Riku with her fist. The silvered haired man grinned and headed round the side of the house. "Hey where are you going?" Namine yelled.

"Back way, if the bedroom doors locked then this is the only way!" Riku smiled as he found the bedroom window. He tested the sides and grinned when the fly wire came off. He really had to get it fixed. Once the fly wire was off he pulled the glass part aside and climbed in. "Hey Roxy?" He called softly as he closed the window again and walked further into the dark room.

The boy in question was curled up in the middle of the bed, sobbing quietly into his pillow. Riku smiled and pulled off his shoes before climbing onto the bed. "Hey Roxy I'm sorry… I didn't mean to run out like that but I wasn't sure it was true, but I'm really excited now," Riku ran his hand through Roxas' hair and down his back. "I never thought I'd have children and you're a boy so you can't blame me for thinking it was suspicious… but trust me I really want this and I'm really sorry so don't feel bad."

The blonde boy slowly came out of his ball. "You mean that?" He sniffed and eyed Riku suspiciously.

"Of course I do, I love you Roxas and I would never lie to you." Riku pulled Roxas up into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Dry your tears honey, your tear stained eyes only look good during sex~" Riku laughed as Roxas blushed and shoved a pillow into his face.

"Y-your mean!" He whined but cuddled into Riku's chest anyway. Riku chuckled and held Roxas in his arms till the younger boy fell asleep.

Riku tucked Roxas into the bed and kissed his forehead before leaving to take care of the guests. Namine, Demyx, Axel and Hayner were all still there, waiting in the living room for either Riku or Roxas or both to come out.

"Is he ok?" Namine asked. Riku nodded.

"Yeah he's asleep now, poor thing looked pooped." He smiled affectionately towards the bedroom. Namine smiled and stood up.

"Well if he's going to be ok then I guess it's ok to leave." She indicated to the others that they should all go and let Riku enjoy his lover. Riku scratched the back of his head.

"Listen guys, thanks for taking care of Roxy… It looked like you'd put a lot of energy into helping him out today… so if you ever feel hungry come down to Café Papua and I'll get you a free meal."

"Alright! Free food!" Hayner grinned and punched the air. Axel laughed and smiled.

"We'll take you up on that offer very soon." He said before headed to the door. Hayner bowed his head and followed suit. Demyx, unsure of what to do, decided to follow the other two. Namine smiled and held Riku's hand.

"Roxas is so lucky to have a boy friend like you." She whispered. Riku squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Roxas is lucky to have friends like you guys." He said back. They walked to the door where Namine left him and got into the car with the rest of their little party where Hayner and Axel were arguing about something.

"Take care Riku," She said yelled as they disappeared down the street in Axel's car. Riku waited till they had vanished completely before locking the front door and returning to the bedroom. Roxas had curled up again but this time he was smiling in his sleep. Riku couldn't stop smiling as he slipped into bed on the other side and spooned his smaller lover.

"Love you Roxas." He whispered as he joined Roxas in dream land.


End file.
